Pasos Para un Desastroso Cumpleaños
by Kuroko Tsubasa
Summary: (Esta historia participa en el evento: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Kuroko!, del foro Kuroko No Basuke en Español.) ¿Como arruinar una sorpresa cumpleaños en tan solo 3 simples pasos?, Kagami sabe como. Bueno, al final lo que cuentas es la intencion ¿verdad?


_**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Kuroko No Basuke son propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Esta historia participa en el evento: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Kuroko!, del foro Kuroko No Basuke en Español._

_****9º Tema: ¡Celebremos a Mamá!****_

* * *

_**Pasos Para un Desastroso Cumpleaños**_

* * *

-Déjame ver si entendí, ¿terminaste así solo por un pastel? –Le dedico una mirada reprobatoria al pelirrojo. En sus nueve años como médico había presenciado muchas emergencias o consultas bastante bizarras, incluso bastante estúpidas. Pero el hombre se había excedido.-

Frente a él se encontraba se encontraba el ex ala-pívot de la preparatoria Seirin. Kagami tenía un yeso en su pierna izquierda, vendas en sus brazos y su frente, una apariencia admirable considerando su trabajo como bombero. Sin embargo nadie pensaría que realmente fuera un héroe si supieran el motivo tan "tonto" de sus heridas.

-Ya te dije que si –lo miro con el ceño fruncido, sentía un dolor infernal en todo el cuerpo. Pero aun así, todo había valido la pena, todo por su amada sombra.-

No pudo evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa al recordar los sucesos del día anterior, uno de los muchos días maravillosos junto a su familia.

****Sábado 31 de Enero de 2015 – 7:00 am****

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente, no había necesidad de levantarse, sabía quiénes eran. Abrió los ojos y fijo su mirada en la puerta, se sentó para poder ayudar a su hijo a acomodar todo en la cama.

Taiga entro con una bandeja en sus manos seguido de sus hermanos, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a su madre.

Koujiro y Jade ingresaron a la habitación, el con los platos, cubiertos y vasos, ella con el pastel para el peli celeste. Sonrisas cómplices entre los 4.

Los hermanos Kagami, a pesar de sus personalidades bastante desiguales, podían llegar a ser más peligrosos que su tío Kise si se lo proponían.

Taiga es el mayor de los tres. Su apariencia totalmente similar a la de su madre a excepción de sus ojos borgoña, pero su personalidad la había heredado de su padre. A sus 18 años había logrado convertirse en el as del equipo de básquet de Seirin.

El siguiente es Koujiro, el cual no se tiene muy claro su descendencia. Y es que si el chico no poseyera los rasgos de su padre nadie pensaría que es hijo de los Kagami. Su personalidad, completamente igual a la de Kise, no dejaba muy claro su origen, aunque había heredado la habilidad para el básquet de sus padres, siendo así el segundo as del equipo de Seirin con tan solo 17 años.

Y por último la pequeña Jade. A diferencia de sus hermanos, ella nació en Norteamérica en una de las visitas de Kagami a su padre. A sus 15 años, su apariencia y personalidad son totalmente iguales a la de su madre, aunque sin llegar a ser inexpresiva. Suele ser un poco tímida, aunque no por eso deja de ser popular entre los chicos, razón por la cual sus hermanos siempre la buscan luego de clases.

A diferencia de sus hermanos, ella no está enfocada en los deportes, Jade heredo el amor de su madre por la literatura, el arte y la música, por lo cual se desarrolló como una de las mejores intérpretes del club de música de Teiko.

Taiga deposito la bandeja en el regazo de su padre, indicándole a sus hermanos como debían colocar todo sin que nada se derramase en las sábanas blancas de su madre, eso sería su muerte.

-El desayuno está listo –miro a su hermana- ¿Por qué no lo despiertas tú? –Ella asintió con un leve brillo en sus celestes ojos.-

Amaba a sus madre con todo su ser, ambos son muy unidos y se entienden bastante. Dejo el pastel en la mesita de noche y rodeo la cama hasta quedar frente a su madre.

_aoi hoshi umare ochi ima koko ni tadoritsuki_

_hitonami ni magirezu ni kimi to deaeta kiseki_

Kuroko se revolvió un poco entre las sabanas, ¿tan tarde era?, sin abrir los ojos trato de reconocer al dueño de aquella dulce voz.

_tokubetsu na omedetou to takusan no arigatou_

_odoroi ta sono me ga mitakute_

Abrió lentamente los ojos, su campo de visión se vio completamente ocupado por la vista de su hermosa hija cantando algo parecido a una canción de cumpleaños.

Esperen, ¿de cumpleaños?

_utaou! akari wo keshite_

_junbi wa ii yo fukikeshite_

_Oh Happy Happy Happy Birthday to You, more_

_kirakirakira kagayaku shine more_

_itsuno hi mo emi ga yawarakai koe ga_

_suki da yo forever_

_itoshii kimi he Happy Birthday_

Se desperezo completamente sin dejar de mirar a su hija, una sonrisa tonta apareció en sus labios, toda su familia se encontraba reunida en la habitación.

-Que buena forma de despertar –dijo a la vez que aplaudía- cantas hermoso cielo.

-Gracias mamá –se sonrojo a sobre manera, timidez por delante de todo.-

-¡Hey no es justo, Jade se lleva toda la atención de mamá! –un pequeño puchero adornaba los labios del pelirrojo- ¡¿es que acaso no ves mi pastel?! –El golpe en sus costillas logro cortar sus palabras.-

-No seas engreído, idiota –lo miro con el ceño fruncido- si yo no te hubiese ayudado en este momento ese pastel seria cenizas y nuestra cocina no existiría.

-Vamos chicos no peleen –les dedico una sonrisa- en vez de eso ¿Por qué no me explican el porqué de todo esto? –todos parpadearon un par de veces, un tanto anonadados.-

-¿Cómo que él porque?, ¿es que acaso no sabes qué día es, Tetsuya? –El peli celeste le dedico una mirada de confusión a su esposo- Tetsu, hoy es 31 de enero.

-… -tomo entre sus manos el pequeño calendario de la mesita de noche a su lado y lo miro. Efectivamente, hoy era su cumpleaños- Yo en verdad…yo no…

-Ya nos dimos cuenta –el pelirrojo se lanzó a los brazos de su madre. Lleno su rostro con muchos besos.-

-No seas baboso enano, ve a buscar los regalos.

-Eres un aguafiestas Taiga, ya vuelvo –se levantó y fue en dirección a su habitación.-

-Hoy Koujiro y Jade tienen todo un itinerario para ti –trato de acomodar los cabellos de su sombra- lamento no poder pasarlo contigo, no pude cambiar mi día libre. Taiga estará en las pruebas solo hasta el mediodía, luego se reunirá con ustedes.

-Descuida Taiga –poso sus manos en el rostro de su esposo- el mejor regalo que me puedes dar es poderte ver todas las mañanas –sonrió- a ti y a nuestros hijos.

-Si se van a poner melosos nos avisan para irnos –miro a su hermana- mataran a Jade con tanto amor en el aire.

Efectivamente, la peli celeste estaba totalmente sonrojada. Estaba acostumbrada a las constantes muestras de afecto entre sus padre, pero eso no significaba que no fuera demasiado para ella.

-Está bien, coman antes de que esto se enfrié –obedeciendo las palabras del mayor de los hermanos, todos comenzaron a comer.-

En verdad que Taiga había heredado los dotes para la cocina de su padre, aunque también su apetito.

****Sábado 31 de Enero/10:00 am – 1ª Fase: Operación "Oso Amoroso"****

-Wow –miro a todos lados, jamás pensó que de todos los parques de diversiones a los que sus hijos pudieron haberlo llevado, justamente hubieran ido a parar a ese.-

-¿Te gusta? –Asintió- cuando estaba en Teiko nos trajeron a este parque en una excursión –sonrió- Sabia que te gustaría.

-No seas presumido Kou –frunció el ceño- ven mamá, te enseñare una de mis atracciones favoritas –miro de reojo a su hermano, este asintió.-

-Vayan ustedes, yo iré al baño –observo como ambos se retiraron y se escondió detrás de una de las atracciones. De su bolso saco un pequeño radio color negro y lo encendió.-

-Pelirrojo frustrado al habla, el objetivo se dirige a la mansión embrujada, repito, el objetivo se dirige a la mansión embrujada.

-Aquí Bestia, estoy junto a Rubio escandaloso justo detrás de la mansión embrujada –un barullo se escuchó del otro lado del radio.-

-¡Aominechii no seas cruel! –una pequeña risa escapo de los labios del moreno.-

-Ya basta Bestia y rubio caprichoso, procedan con la operación: Oso Amoroso, repito, procedan.

-Entendido –dicho eso guardo el radio en su bolso.-

*****Mientras con Kuroko y Jade*****

-_***Se está tardando***_ -busco nuevamente a su hermano con la mirada.-

-¿Sucede algo cariño? –se tensó completamente, había sido descubierta inmediatamente.-

-N-no es nada mamá –se giró en dirección contraria a la atracción- ¡Mira, un oso Kuma! –Kuroko desvió su mirada en la dirección a la que apuntaba la chica. Su mirada se tornó seria.-

-Se parece a Kise-kun –la chica se sobresaltó al escucharlo decir eso.-

-¿P-por qué dices eso?

-Mira –apunto hacia su izquierda, un enorme grupo de chicas corrían en dirección al pobre oso- tiene su propio club de fans.

-¡Ah, por eso! –rio levemente- _***Lo siento tío Kise, eras una gran persona***_

-Vamos, ya nos toca entrar.

-Si –ambos desaparecieron tras el umbral de la puerta.-

Mientras tanto con el rubio, la situación no era nada agradable. El pobre chico corría de un lado a otro tratando de huir de su enorme club de fans.

-¡Ayúdame Aominechii, Koujirochii! –Encendió el radio sin dejar de correr- ¡Operación fallida, repito, operación fallida!

-Aquí hombre Burger, ¡retírense ahora! –desde otro punto de la ciudad se encontraban Ambos Taigas junto peli morado y el ex emperador de Rakuzan- demonios, ellos no tuvieron suerte.

-Era de esperarse, no quisiste escucharme –el de ojos bicolor esbozo una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.-

-Vamos, cálmense de una vez, todavía quedan dos fases del plan. No creo que nada pueda ser peor.

****Sábado 31 de Enero/10:00 am – 2ª Fase: Operación "Vainilla Burger"****

-¿El Maji Burger? –Estaba más que acostumbrado a ir al local de comida rápida, sin embargo se le hizo bastante raro.-

-Así es, el otro día nos dijiste que papá y tú solían venir mucho a comer aquí luego de clases, así que pensé que sería genial probar los batidos de vainilla que tanto te gustan.

-Además –continuo el pelirrojo- escuche que tienen una especie de postre completamente de vainilla, pero con forma de hamburguesa –Agrego al notar el enorme brillo en los ojos de su madre.-

-Bueno, creo que no me caería mal probar alguno –sonrió mientras hacia el pedido- disculpe –Un hombre de cabellos azabache, un bigote y complexión algo robusta se giró para atenderlo- Quiero 3 hamburguesas, una ración de papas, 2 gaseosas, un batido de vainilla y una de esos nuevos postres de vainilla.

\- Jo jo, veo que usted tiene un paladar exquisito Míster celeste –respondió con asentó bastante extraño- enseguida traemos su orden.

Por otro lado los hermanos trataban de contener la carcajada que amenazaba con salir.

-¿E-ese es el tío Kazunari, cierto? –Le susurro a su hermano, el pelirrojo asintió sin dejar de morder el borde de su camisa.-

-¿Sucede algo chicos? –ambos se sobresaltaron.-

-Nada, solo recordamos algo de mi tiempo en Teiko, vamos por una mesa –Arrastro a ambos hasta la mesa más cercana.-

Mientras tanto en la cocina un grupo de hombres acomodaba apresuradamente la orden de la familia Kagami. Himuro y Taiga terminaban de acomodar el postre mientras los demás adultos ordenaban su desastre.

-¿Cómo conseguiste que nos dejaran estar aquí? –Kagami miro al pelirrojo. Akashi simplemente se encogió de hombros.-

-Soy absoluto, no lo olvides.

-Esto está listo –dijo el pelinegro colocándolo en la bandeja.-

-Quedo mejor de lo que pensé –mordió una de sus creaciones. Se paralizo totalmente al tener el contenido en su boca.-

-Muy bien, es tu turno Kazunari –el nombrado asintió tomando la bandeja.-

-T-tío Akashi, será mejor que no-

-¡Orden lista! –Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por el grito del azabache.-

-Mierda, ¡Papá debemos recuperar ese postre ahora!

-¿Por qué lo dices hijo? –tomo uno de las hamburguesas y la llevo a su boca, palideció al morderlo.-

Era tan duro como un ladrillo y tan ácido como un limón.

-¡Traigan esa bandeja ahora mismo! –grito el pelirrojo.-

Muy tarde, el peli celeste ya se encontraba "degustando" su postre.

-Esto está muy duro –lo coloco de nuevo en la bandeja. Jade lo miro un poco desconcertada.-

-¿De veras? –le dio una mordida. Rápidamente lo escupió- Esto no es vainilla.

-_***La están cagando, ¡la están cagando en grande!*** _-pensó Koujiro con un ligero tic en el ojo.-

-¡¿Qué hicimos mal?! –Leyó nuevamente las indicaciones- ¡Por eso no quería hacer algo que no fuera un pastel!

-Descuida Taiga, queda 1 fase más. Todo saldrá bien –Su sobrino lo miro un tanto desconcertado.-

-De acuerdo.

****Sábado 31 de Enero/10:00 am – Última Fase: Operación "Dulce Torre Eiffel"****

-¡¿Cómo que no sirve?! –Releyó el cartel pegado en la pared.-

Justo ese día al ascensor se le antojo dañarse, ahora el peli morado y el debían subir hasta el décimo piso con ese enorme pastel con forma de Torre Eiffel.

-Gami-chin

-Vamos Murasakibara, solo un piso más –dijo tratando de subir los últimos escalones. Hacerlo de espaldas no era nada fácil.-

-Pero Gami-chin –el gigante hizo un pequeño puchero.-

-¡Joder solo es un piso más!

-¿Taiga-kun? –se helo completamente al identificar la voz- ¿Qué es eso?

-¡¿T-Tetsuya?!

-Trate de decírtelo, Kuro-chin está detrás de ti –el pelirrojo se giró rápidamente.-

-¡N-no es lo que crees! –trato de encararlo. Justo en ese momento su pie resbalo en el escalón, haciéndolo rodar por las escaleras.-

-¡Taiga-kun! –el ojiceleste corrió hasta el- ¡Llama a Midorima-kun!

-Bien –el peli morado marco lo más rápido que pudo sin entender mucho en realidad.-

Kagami estaba en el piso, inconsciente, su pierna en una extraña posición, y con Kuroko llorando a mares. Debía hacer algo rápido.

****Domingo 1 de Febrero – Actualidad****

-No debiste hacerlo –salió de su ensoñación y miro a la puerta. La culpa en los ojos de su sombra lo devasto.-

-No te sientas mal, a mí me hizo muy feliz –sonrió-

-Así que tú fuiste la mente maestra de todo esto –rio levemente. El mayor lo miro lleno de sorpresa.-

-¡¿Lo supiste desde un principio?! –En un mal movimiento golpeo su pierna contra el borde de la cama- ¡Oh, Shit!

-El enorme oso Kuma amarillo con un club de fans lleno de chicas con camisas de "te amamos Kise", la vainilla Burger con el sabor de los postres que trata de hacer Taiga y un enorme pastel de la Torre Eiffel. Solo una maquiavélicamente puede saber todo eso sobre mi vida –sonrió- Muchas gracias Taiga-kun, fue el mejor de los cumpleaños.

El pelirrojo esbozo una enorme sonrisa, se acomodó y como pudo beso a su esposo. Un beso dulce, suave, sin prisa, como solo ellos saben hacerlo.

-Feliz cumpleaños, mi Tetsuya –le susurro volviéndolo a besar.-

No le fue tan mal después de todo.

* * *

_**Aclaraciones:**_ _La cancion se llama Happy Happy Birthday - Mamoru Miyano; Kuma es un sos muy famoso en japon (no me se el nombre completo)_

_¡Espero les haya gustado!_


End file.
